


Something New

by NidoranDuran



Series: Bound For Glory [4]
Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Cock Worship, Deepthroating, F/F, F/M, Glory Hole, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 19:32:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10170218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Elsa and Anna spend some time together with a fair exchange; Elsa's penchant for being tied up and Anna's oral fixation meld together in a cramped glory hole, as the two princesses show some love to the castle servants. Commission for ArdenWolfWatcher.





	

Anna had always thought that the glory hole stall was a little too cramped, a bit too narrow for her liking. It was her favorite part of the castle to visit, but she found that even getting her body in place for a spitroast was a bit troublesome, and she could never do more than just sit there, stuffed with her back arched, her mouth and her pussy up against the opposing holes with little room to do anything but get fucked. Which, sure, had its appeal, but she found it sorely lacking in so many other areas of what she was doing that she couldn't ever really get into it like she wanted to.

But now she had proof of how bad the conditions were, as not only was the younger of Arendelle's princesses stuffed into the cramped conditions, but the elder princess was too. Elsa and Anna tried their best to both fit into the stall, and it wasn't helped at all by the limits put on them from other means. Their ankles were shacked together, a monstrously large double-ended dildo had sank its way into both girls' perky asses as they pushed up together, and for just that last little bit of insult, both girls' hairs had been done up in long, loose braids that had then been tightly coiled together to make sure they were bound from head to foot in a more literal sense than they were ready to handle.

"Are you doing okay?" Elsa asked, wishing she could look back over her shoulder at her sister, as the door to the stall closed, and the guard who had tied them up like this left them to be. "I hope it's not too tight for you."

"I'm doing amazingly," Anna purred, licking her lips as her hips wiggled almost without her intention, driven by a burning excitement. Around the castle, Anna had gained quite a reputation; she had a submissive streak that ran deep, and an oral fixation that all combined to have her paying frequent, sometimes daily visits to the glory hole stall. She'd become someone the guards and servants knew would, if asked nicely, gladly service them orally as a reward for their dutiful work around the castle. And not only was she eager to suck cock, she was damn good at it, too, renowned around the castle for the magic her mouth could work.

Elsa wasn't nearly so orally focused, having her own thing for bondage, for the powerlessness of being tied up. Still a submissive streak as deep as Anna's, but one rooted less in service and more in being helpless and at the mercy of someone. But when Anna had asked her to join her at the glory hole and for the sisters to have some 'bonding' time together, Elsa had been eager to join in, asking for one minor addition to help appease both their needs, and before long, the two royal sisters were tied up and on their knees in front of a pair of walls with holes in them, opposite ends of a stall through which servants and guards could get relief from an eager Anna, and now, an equally cock hungry Elsa.

The first cocks pushed through, the dicks of the men who had finished tying them up, and the two princess both got to work at once, each of them having a wildly different approach on how to actually treat a cock, but both equally ready to service. Elsa was thankful her hands were free as she grabbed hold of the cock in front of her, fingers wrapping delicately around the shaft and giving it a few slow strokes for good measure, her tongue pressing forward and lapping steadily at the throbbing head. For Elsa, it was all about being methodical, going slowly and steadily. Not only did she appreciate the cock before her, she sought to give it a steady and loving treatment with her tongue, one that showed the flexibility and skill of her mouth.

Only once she had a a nice, steady hold on the cock she was working with and a nice, slick coating of spit all over the head in particular, did she bring her lips forward. And even then, Elsa peppered the cock with eager kisses first. Her approach was a reverent one; a big, hard cock was one that she felt should be worshiped with a slow appreciation, something that was focused solely on giving the cock before her the treatment she felt it so sorely deserved. Nothing made her happier than settling into the steady escalation, down on her knees with assorted bindings restricting her, and showing her love for the cock of whoever had a position of dominance over her.

By the time she got it properly into her mouth she had already given it plenty of adoration, building up a tension within the guard that had his cock throbbing excitedly as she leaned forward and sucked it into her mouth, purring around the dick as her lips embraced the cock head with a vacuum seal and began to suck on it steady. Still slow, still steady, still rooted in everything careful and composed. Elsa didn't get sloppy with her blowjobs, preferring for whoever was dominating her to take charge of a situation and force it on her, and usually that came with her legs high in the air and someone hammering away at her pussy.

Anna was the exact opposite of her sister in that regard. Her hips were rocking back and forth before she the first dick had even pushed through the wall, already fucking her ass on the dildo buried up her sister's rear, her hands on the wall for balance and her lips already open and pushed against the wall in anticipation of what was to come. There was something so delightful and twisted about being able to go so carelessly into the depraved depths of all out lust. When the cock pushed through, it sank directly into her mouth. The guard had been one who'd felt this very thing before, and he didn't slow down as he eased his cock all the way down, until his balls were up against the other side of the wall and his dick was all the way down her throat. Only once the dick stopped moving did Anna pull back, and even then, it was only so the fun could begin.

There was only one way Anna liked her cocksucking; sloppy. Deep, brutal, crazy deepthroating was what she lived for, the sloppy cock worship forming the very core of her oral fixation. She liked it fast, hard, and with as much noisy gagging and messy drooling as she could get it to. Going all out on cock got her wet as she let a swell of energy guide her. The thick toy buried into her ass that she bucked back against helped keep her moving quickly, helped feed into the desperate, burning excitement that guided her hips back and forth. Anna was desperate, a girl driven by a deep need for more, and she let herself get completely carried away, ready to almost lose her head on her shoulders.

The sloppy, noisy cocksucking that Anna gave came with plenty of gagging and drooling, her body shudder and hips wriggling harder and more eagerly as she gave herself up utterly to what was happening. The thrill of messily worshiping a cock had her so excited as saliva trickled down onto her breasts, and the way she slammed back against the toy and against her sister's ass was all too exciting for her, as she worked hard and fast on the dick, almost without a care for herself in the process. What she could or couldn't handle didn't matter in the heat of the moment to Anna, although by now even the most generously endowed servants' cocks were familiar to her enough to be fine handling her full speed with those big, throbbing monster dicks.

As her sister slobbered on a cock like a cheap whore, Elsa kept up her more refined approach. She worked her head and her hands in concert, stroking the cock along the bulk of the lengthy shaft, her lips focusing on a little less than half of it with broad motions. Her hand worked a steady coating of saliva all over the shaft, a layer that ended up entirely on the cock and not on her chin. She liked the more refined technique, liked showing off a bit more fundamental and steady a style of sucking dick. Still dirty, still exciting, still making her pussy ache as the dildo buried in her ass made her twist--and with Anna backing up against her again and again--but something much more her speed.

Both girls' approaches had their merits, and both managed to make the cocks they were servicing blow their loads before long. Anna pulled back eagerly, while Elsa remained on her shallow blowjob and handjob combo throughout, the younger sister taking a big, messy facial while the elder sister let the salty spunk flood into her mouth. They each saw their ways of taking cum as an act of pure submission, Anna wearing spunk as a badge of pride that made a mess of her and marked her as a slutty cock addict, while Elsa saw swallowing down the mess she had made as obedience and good service.

Anna couldn't look back over her shoulder, but she knew Elsa hadn't done anything too intense. She hadn't said anything because of how much she was working on the cock before her, but with that done with, Anna wanted it known that she wasn't happy with her sister. "You need to relax and have some more fun," she whined, reaching around back, fumbling about at Elsa's face and feeling her. "Come on Elsa, try it my way. Please?" She'd agreed to the shackles and the braid, but didn't lean on that fact to push Elsa into getting out there. If she wasn't comfortable then she wouldn't push her, and she had been very eager to try the bondage out.

Elsa bit her lip nervously. The noises she'd heard were quite the thing to behold, but she didn't want to come off like a drag, especially with the fact that this had been about the sisters indulging in each others' sexual depravities together. "Okay," she said, nodding slowly. "But since our hair is tied together, why don't you lead me through it? We can go at your pace, and I promise I'll do my best." It was an exciting prospect, and she wiggled her hips, pushing back against her sister's rear with her own, the two perky asses squishing together as they pushed down along the toy buried so deep in their behinds. She felt so dirty for what she was doing, but that dirtiness was what made it so twistedly, bizarrely exciting, and Elsa wanted to see where this all could go.

When the cocks pushed through next, Elsa felt ready, determined to give it her all, steadying her focus as she waited, fingers reaching around back and holding firmly onto her sister's hips just to hold onto her and remind herself of her dear Anna behind her. She hoped it would help her out to remind her of who she was doing this with and that she was going to love this no matter what as long as she did whatever she did with Anna. That was all that mattered to her. With a deep breath, she said, "Let's do this," and took the lead, closing her eyes and pushing forward.

She shoved her head down the meaty cock pushing through the other end, moaning as she jumped right not only to getting it into her mouth, but to getting it deeper than she would have ever given it before. She didn't hesitate this time, shoving forward and letting the thick cock push into her throat. She choked, she winced, she let out the noisy gagging sounds she'd heard her sister make time and again before her. Her throat felt full, spasming around the dick she pushed herself onto, and her fingers tightened against the wall she braced herself against, eyes going wide as the sensations settled down onto her.

Before she could even settle on it, Anna was pulling back against her, the sharp tug on her scalp making Elsa realize that she had made a bit of a mistake by asking Anna to guide her with their hear. Her head slid back all the way until her lips were right at the base of the cock head, while Anna gobbled down the dick she was working over, the gagging sounds that rang out leaving Elsa squirming excitedly, unable to keep herself from giving in as she drove forward again and took control of the situation, shoving stubbornly back onto the dick in front of her and pulling Anna back. The tugging on her scalp was incredible, and Anna didn't fight against it too badly, but did sharply tug it back in turn.

Elsa was loving this, every forward push stuffing her throat with dick again, making her feel absolutely lit up with excitement in ways that she had no hope of being able to handle. She didn't have a way to explain it, didn't know how to properly fit into words an expression of what she felt or how badly she ached. She just knew she needed more, finding herself sinking deeper into the twisted delights and indulgences of sucking a cock Anna's way. She couldn't help herself, moaning and feeling the swell of sensation and depravity wash over her as she let the madness carry her away.

Back and forth the sisters' heads went, and it wasn't long before they settled into a quick and careless rhythm back and forth, one driven by both girls' need to have their throats stuffed with dick, greedily shifting back and forth. All the sloppy, throaty gagging noises they made back filled the stall, the tug on each others' scalps steady as they moved with the grace and steadiness of a well oiled machine. They both needed more and found accord in going for their indulgence together, carelessly embracing their depraved sensibilities and letting the insanity of the moment carry them away. The more they sucked, the more they needed to suck, and everything was taking a turn for the twisted kind of better as they sank into their united front together.

As they moved, they both fucked back against the toy harder and faster, moaning as the heavily lubricated toy remained in the middle, their bodies shoving against it. Their asses bounced and smacked noisily together as they relished in the toy in unison, fucking their asses and leaving their pussies sorely neglected. There was something unhinged and crazy about this, something that fed into both girls' crazed approaches to sucking dick and going all out on the task before them. All they wanted was to keep going, to indulge in the insanity that threatened so utterly to consume them, and they felt the burning needs grow hotter within them, their thighs slick and soaked amid the bliss they felt together.

Unrepentant about the new love she held for this different approach to sucking dick, Elsa gladly let herself become an absolute mess. Drool ran down her chin as she facefucked herself on the fat cock before her, throwing caution to the wind and abandoning all restraint and decency within her. She was seeing things Anna's way now, moaning and letting it all hit her so powerfully that she had no hope of being able to control herself, but in that crazed lack of control was where she found paradise. The more Elsa deepthroated the throbbing cock, the more she loved this, squirming and tugging against the bindings. It had taken almost no convincing for her to come around to this, and now that she was there she could think only about the amazing possibilities this opened up.

Already Elsa was thinking about ways to tie this into her nighttime activities eagerly. Being tied down and facefucked, put up in stocks and having cocks choke her out as they relished in the spasming of her throat and using her struggles to massage their shafts right to orgasm. There was something twisted about the possibilities this opened up, a world of exactly the kinds of depravity that she relished in, but as she shoved back and went ass to ass with her sister, she felt like nothing she did would be complete without her. She needed to spend more time with Anna, sisters in crime and sluttiness together, servicing cock with a shred of decency between them. She understood that now.

Their back and forth grew faster, sloppier. It was hard for the two girls to keep control, but the messy braid their hair made together forced them to keep going, interwoven and proving too unyielding to fight against or loosen from their positions. They accepted it and did their best to work around it, the tugging on their scalps proving its own vulgar kind of thrill, another layer of naughty indulgence to add onto what they were doing. This was all so much more than either girl knew how to deal with, but that was what made it exciting, combining their respective loves of bondage and sloppy, slutty cock worship to form something so powerful together that neither girl could handle the pleasures mounting on them.

Even with their woefully neglected pussies, they came from the madness and the cocksucking and the pure anal stimulation alone. In fact, the sisters came before the men they were fellating had, screaming out in delight that wavered amid gags back and forth as their bodies gave in, hips bucking and hands slamming down against the stall wall in frustration and madness as they both gave in completely. Their bodies twisted and writhed, and finally their heads both pulled back in unison.

"Cum on my face!" Elsa yelled with a vigor that even she hadn't been expected, while behind her, the redheaded princess merely let out an excited squeal at the sound of Elsa giving in so utterly. They didn't even need to reach for their cocks they'd been sucking on, drool still connecting their lips to the shafts, as the cocks erupted form the impassioned screams of the royal alone. Cum gushed forward, spraying both girls in their faces, mouths open as their heads settled back against one another and they let the thick, gooey, sticky seed get everywhere. Plenty onto their tongues, but so much more all over their faces and down their chests, leaving the two girls slumped together, quivering against one another's breathless body as the toy remained buried in their tight asses, and all either could think about was how perfect a situation this had turned out to be.

"You were right," Elsa purred, gently caressing her sister's hips. "An this is amazing. Thank you so much for showing me how fun it is to suck cock like that."

"And thanks for showing me how nice it is to be tied up. Can we get some handcuffs in here before the next round?"

But before Elsa could respond, a pair of cocks pushed through the opposing holes once more, and both sisters lunged forward without a care in the world, impatient and gobbling down their next cock fix. The handcuffs would have to wait a round, it seemed.


End file.
